In the Rose Garden
by malvagita
Summary: A forbidden love, emotions not able to be kept inside any longer. It will all come unraveled in the rose garden. BellaLucius AU oneshot


_A/N: I own nothing. Remember that, nothing. But don't flame my coupling, I think it's fun. Leave me alone, you don't have to read this anyway. But right! Read and review and enjoy! _

He stared at her over the shoulder of his dancing partner. Standing there, all her excellence wasted on the pathetic excuse for a human being who was currently trying to win her affections. He smirked to himself, completely ignoring the chattering blonde who was in his arms. He should have figured it out by now- the bored looks, the sighs- they were all signals to go away. But he would not get the hint.

The dance was over; he stepped away from the girl who so desperately wanted to remain with him. He stared at her for no more than a second before walking away, leaving her alone on the dance floor. No doubt some other idiot would come to dance with her, but for now she was left looking like an idiot standing there staring after him. If he had been any better of a person he would have escorted her off the dance floor. But, alas, he wasn't, and his family was important enough so that it wouldn't matter.

By the time he got through the crowd over to where she had been standing she was gone. He was still there, the idiot staring like a lost puppy out the side doors that were now open into the chilly night. Knowing where she was he went out the double doors, casting a smirk at the poor fellow who hadn't had the courage to follow the beauty. His loss.

Walking out into the night he stood there for a minute letting his eyes adjust to the darkness. She was nowhere to be seeing, but there was the rose garden. The infamous rose garden, she loved it there, she often teased him that it was the only reason she came to see him.

Wandering through the winding paths of the garden he hid in the shadows when he wound up in the middle of the garden. Just watching, she was sitting on the cold stone bench, bathed in moonlight. She was beautiful. The most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life that wasn't a painting.

He watched as she stared up into the moonlight, not moving, her eyes wide open as she just stared. Her beauty had him in a trance, as he suspected many to be enchanted like him. Suddenly her face turned down and her gaze pierced the shadows in which he hid.

"I know you're there," she whispered softly, her sharp features softening. Did she really know it was him? Or had she been expecting someone else? He wasn't sure what exactly he would do if she had been expecting someone else. Maybe that dull man she had been talking to, no not him. "Good Lord, come out all ready," she said.

For all her beauty she had the patience of a child. Never staying content with anything for very long. She needed excitement, craved it.

Stepping out of the shadows he place the signature smirk onto his face. "Expecting someone?" He asked, sarcastically in his drawling voice, as he came to stand in front of her.

"Maybe," she grinned up at him coyly. She played mind games. She had ever since they were children; he loved her and hated her for it. Everyone did.

No one could escape the beauty- and terror- that was this girl. Not when they were children, not now. He could not recall a time where she had not gotten out of trouble by smiling and flirting with the person. No one could resist her. Not even those who were afraid of her.

But she was sixteen now, and if anything she had grown more beautiful and charming. And more sadistic, her games increased and she now took even more pleasure in causing drama everywhere she went.

"That smile will do nothing for me and you know it," he told her sternly, even though it was an incredible lie.

"No fun," she pouted up at him, knowing he was lying. Grabbing her hand he pulled her up roughly from the bench to be held against him. She didn't gasp; she didn't fight, but stood there, defiantly staring up at him, as he stared down at her. This was how they worked.

He bent his head down and pressed their lips against each other. Keeping the grip on her hand he put the other on the small over her back and pulled her closer, pressing their chests tightly against each other.

She broke the kiss, stared up at him with unmistakable lust gleaming in her eyes, even in the dark he could tell, for he knew the look well. And he had no doubt that the same look was mirrored in his own eyes. He wanted her, she wanted him, and it was all they could do to keep their hands off of each other.

Within a minute their lips were pressed against each other again, in a searing kiss that they could feel all over their bodies. Both very aware of the feel of each other's hands on there body, hers on his chest and in his hair, his on her waist, holding her as close as he could get her.

Both reveled in what was forbidden. Her promised to the blundering idiot of a man and him promised to the twit of a girl. Nothing they could do to change that, nothing would work. Whatever it was between them, whatever you could call this would get them both into more trouble then they had ever gotten into before. So much trouble that a smile and the fluttering of her eyelashes couldn't get them out of.

Did it matter? Not to them, not at this moment. Never when they were together. You couldn't call it love. Both of them have vowed never to love. Love was a silly emotion that got in the way of everything that they stood for. Love would be the downfall of a powerful ruler and they both knew it. They had closed off their hearts to each other and to the world long ago and never wanted to break the seal for anyone. Not even each other.

It made you weak, to feel anything for anyone, and a weak person would never do anything great in their lives. They would be weak forever, and neither he nor she would ever subject themselves to being weak. Never, they couldn't allow it, wouldn't allow it.

The kiss was broken again; she was breathing heavily and looking up into his eyes, knowing what he wanted and what she wanted were one in the same. He rested his forehead on hers and looked down at her, savoring the feel of her body pressed against his.

The forbidden feel of skin upon skin. What they wanted, what they would never be allowed to have. The desire, the need, was there, but the rules were also. How long would it be until they gave up on the rules and finally got what they wanted? Risking everything they had to be with each other.

Risking the shame of their families, the shame from the community, the excommunication of everything they have known. This is why they could never have this. But they wanted it. Soon that want would out weigh the obvious rules.

Finally she took a step back from him, her hands dropping and his, reluctantly, dropping off of her as well. Eye contact was never broken, and no words were spoken. Both knew what the other was thinking.

How much did they want to risk, in the end they knew they would both be willing to risk everything. He, who was to be married after this, his final year at school, only a year older than she. And she? She was to be married the next year, after her final year at school. As she was still only in her sixth year. Her potential was still not fully realized by many.

But there were some. Other than him who were becoming aware of this girl who would in the end prove to be the death of many strong men. The Dark side was becoming stronger and it was hard to ignore any longer, it was time to choose. But could he do it? Could he marry the girl he was supposed to and join in with the man whom he thought was going to win and ignore everything he had ever thought or felt for her.

Could she?

No. They couldn't. Could they foretell that she would possibly be one of the most powerful women in the dark world? No they couldn't. No one could. But that didn't matter. As neither of them could think of the future at that moment.

Internal battles were raging, thoughts flying all around, lust heavy between them. It was beginning to become too much for both of them.

Their eyes locking again they both realized it was too much, in two large steps he was in front of her, gathering her in his arms and kissing her again, and she was kissing back.

Screw the repercussions, they wanted, needed, each other, and they needed each other now. They couldn't make it back to the mansion, there wasn't time. On this cold night both of them doubted that there would be anyone willing to come out here, except them, obviously.

She pushed off his cloak; hers was pushed off, both falling ungracefully onto the ground, neither was sure how this was going to work, as they were outside and everything. But it was of no major concern, what happened happened. As she untucked his shirt from his trousers he was working on the buttons on her party dress. A beautiful dress cut dangerously low a blood red that had stood out in the sea of light pastels and greens. But that was her; she always would stand out anywhere she went. She was just that way.

His shirt soon joined the cloak and robes on the ground around them, he slightly gasped as the cold air hit his bare chest and back, but the bold was quickly forgotten as her dress also joined the pile and her now bare chest was pressed against his.

In a joint effort his pants and her undergarments joined the piles, they stood there completely naked in front of each other. Looking, simply looking at what they had to offer. After a moment their lips joined each other's again as they sank to the ground, laying on the pile of both of their clothing, a better alternative to the cold bench or the ground.

He looked down at her, as she laid under him, a suspicion arising in his mind that this would be the only time that she would be this submissive. He kissed her softly once as he slowly pushed into her, eyes open an bearing into each other's, neither looking away.

She made no sound to indicate any pain, nor were there any facial expressions that would give it away, so he kept going. Pushing in and out a little faster, as he sped up it became easier.

The soft moans that came from her were what kept him going, knowing that she was as pleased with this as he was. He kissed her again and moaned into her mouth, loving the feeling of being inside her, everything fit perfectly, they had been made for each other even though no one else would ever realize it.

Their bodies danced in the sacred dance, completely unaware of all their surroundings, the moon beating down on their backs, the coldness completely forgotten. The gentleman in him could wait a little while longer, waiting for her to come first, wanting to know she was satisfied first. As this was not like anyone else he had done this with, it was something else, not just a quick fuck against the wall, this was something different, more sacred, even though neither of them would know it at the moment.

He could tell when she was sent over the edge, her eyes flew open filled with raw emotion as she dung her nails into his shoulder, blood leaking through, she tightened around him and bit her lip from being too loud. The sight of her sent him over the edge; burying his face into her neck he moaned into her skin and held her tightly.

They stayed like this for several minutes. Breathing heavily, neither speaking, nor knowing how much time was passing. Finally he leaned up off of her, placing his weight back onto his arms instead of her as he gazed down upon her glowing body.

She was even more beautiful now, being able to see her completely unveiled, all of her crooks and kinks were exposed to him and she was completely fine with that. A feeling that would never be shared with anyone else. Without realizing it she was subjecting herself to the emotions that she fought so hard to expel from her life.

One could only go so far with the cold exterior. One day it was bound to be broken. To be made stronger. Today was that day, for both of them. They knew they would never feel the same, as this ever again, they wouldn't allow it.

Pulling her up with him as he stood he looked down at their clothe, wrinkled and twisted around them. They silently started pulling them back on, ignoring the words that desperately wanted to be said.

With looks at each other they both said a few simple words that the wrinkles from their clothing were gone, their hair becoming as if it hadn't been touched by anything. Each looking as they had when they had come out of the ballroom. She tied her cloak around her neck, staring up at him as he did the same.

The cold exterior on both of them was now back, neither forgetting that raw moment between them, but neither were willing to let it disrupt their normal behavior in public. A mocking bow was made and an arm was offered.

No words were exchanged through the twisting paths of the rose garden as they made their way back to the party. Dreading facing the people, but knowing if they were away any longer than some suspicion would be aroused. And neither could afford that.

One final look at each other as they came out from the shadows of the rose garden, the music now able to be heard in the dark.

"Ah, there you are!" Came a cry as they entered the room. A brown haired girl came running up to her. "Where have you been? Father is furious, he couldn't find you, he told me to find you as soon as I could, he wanted to talk to you." She sighed and let go of his arm only to be pulled away by the girl, who was obviously her sister. "I can't believe you would disappear like that, Bellatrix, you know father wants to keep an eye on you, so soon after last time."

"Ah, there you are," came a male's voice from beside him, a tall dark haired boy stood next time him, watching Bellatrix being dragged across the ballroom by her younger sister. "Where have you been Lucius?" The dark haired asked, suspicion in his dark eyes, which was trying desperately not to be leaked into his voice. He knew not to go up against the rage of Lucius Malfoy.

"Around," was the simple reply. His eyes never left Bellatrix as her father tried to not yell at her. 'So soon after last time' what had that meant. What last time, he couldn't be sure, but it was going to worry him until she would explain it to him.

"Were you will Bellatrix?"

"I might have been with Bella," was the cool reply, ice in his eyes as he finally tore his eyes off of her, and moved them to this man who was standing next to him, Rodolphus, her betrothed. "Is that a problem?" He asked, raising an eyebrow, of course he knew it wouldn't be.

"No, not at all," he hastily told him, casting his eyes away from him. "I just was wondering, as you both disappeared, and I had no idea what to tell Bellatrix's father when he asked."

Only Lucius called her Bella. He was the only was she allowed to call her that. They played it off as it was a silly childhood nickname, but even her family wasn't allowed to call her Bella. It was special for him. And him alone.

"Maybe you should keep an eye on your future wife better in the future, instead of letting her wander off," he told Rodolphus coldly, before walking away, off to get something to eat then hopefully going home.

She was standing by the buffet table, holding her wrist in her hand. It was a known fact that the patriarch of the Black family sometimes hit his children and wife, but never her. They said he was afraid of her, of what she was capable of, maybe he hadn't been too afraid of her tonight, as the bruise the shape of a large handprint was already forming around her wrist.

Anger flooded through him, to thing that someone else had marked her skin, someone who wasn't him, for whatever reason that it was. She saw his look and moved her hands behind her back giving him a warning look and a quick shake of her head. If he said anything then it would just get her in deeper with her father, he didn't know but her father had been growing more displeased with his eldest daughter of late, no one was sure why.

Sighing he shook his head and got a cup of punch handing to her, which she sipped lightly. "Thank you," she said coolly, with a slight nod of her head. They acted nonchalant in public, no one would have guessed by looking at them what had just happened mere fifteen minutes before.

The same brown haired girl came up to Bella, who never looked away from Lucius as her sister whispered something into her ear. "So it would seem that we must go," came her dangerously cold voice. A normal voice for anyone who knew her well enough to know what she felt of her family.

With a little bow he watched, as she seemed to glide across the floor to where her mother was waiting with her youngest sister and her father. The Jewel of the Blacks, the beauty, as none of the sisters would ever meet her excellence.

The excellence of his Bella.


End file.
